Unexpected
by IAmMisaki
Summary: Takumi Usui is apart of the band Seika. One day when they try to go to a party they run into some trouble. That's when the scary Misaki Ayuzawa comes to their rescue.
1. Chapter 1

Everybody wants one single day just to get away from their life. Just one day to unwind from any stress they may experience during their everyday life. Some people find comfort in just staying home all day while others chose to party. Well for these five guys a day like this was definitely needed.

"Man stop pouting, this is meant to be fun." A very annoyed sandy blonde exclaimed.

"I just don't see why we had to sneak away without our phones or any form of communication." A terrified green haired boy replied.

"Kuuga can we please stop to eat. I'm starving." the brunette dramatically stated.

Takumi Usui didn't know what to do other than sit their and watch the normal exchange between his best friends/band members. The five boys were indeed the members of the extremely popular and well known band Seika. The band started out as just fives guys from nowhere that got lucky one time and the next thing they knew their faces were all over tv and magazines. They were currently on tour and decided to runaway from their manager to get away for a little while. Takumi really didn't care about the fame or the money, he just liked music and being with his friends. Much to Kuuga's dismay Takumi has no interest in the girls that their fame seems to attract.

"Hinata we will eat when we get to the party so just relax, besides we have a bigger issue to take care of." Kuuga stated.

"What issue? The only one I see is the lack of food in my mouth." Hinata expressed.

"The issue is of our very attractive Takumi doesn't have a girl or had a single one night stand." Kuuga explained.

"You should leave Usui alone it doesn't matter if he dates or not. Girls are scary creatures any way. I don't understand how one can easily talk to such fragile things." Kanou stated while a very dark expression started to appear on his face.

"You have it all wrong Kanou! Girls are the whole reason I became famous." Bursted Kuuga.

"Really? I became famous to find my childhood friend." Noted Hinata.

"Will you all shut up. It's my life, I choose what I do with it." A very scary Takumi stated with a straight face that made the others wonder if he was human.

While the boys decided to change the topic of conversation to the party they were about to attend they suddenly heard a loud BOOM! Next thing they know is they have to pull over because two of their tires popped. When they get out of the the car they soon realize that the rental car only has one spare tire.

"What are we going to do we can't drive back with only three tires." Yukimura panicked.

"Just calm down" Kuuga tried.

"Calm down my ass! This is all your fault! If you would've let us bring our phones we could have just called but now we are stuck here.

As Kuuga and Yukimura went at it, the others just sat and watched hoping they would stop soon. None of them even noticed a car pull over and a raven haired girl get out.

"Hey, are you boys ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the update is very late and for the previous errors in the first chapter.**

I can't believe the day I've had. First, I woke up late which caused me to be late to Maid Latte. Then while I was working a customer had the nerve to hit on me. I hate the male species they can never seem to form an intelligent thought. Take my father for example, he got himself neck deep in debt and then decided to run away and leave his wife and kids to deal with it. To make my day even better on my way home I received a call saying we were all out of potatoes for dinner so this means I have to go to the store now.

But to top it all off when I was driving to the store I noticed some people having trouble with their car. When I got out to help them I, sadly, realized they were all boys and they seemed to have been arguing.

"Hey, are you boys ok?" I asked. That's when they all realized I was there.

"Ah not really can a pretty girl like you help us out?" A sandy blonde asked.

"I'll help the people that aren't trying to hit on me and not an idiot that thinks he can get all the girls by simply breathing." I announced.

That's when I turned to the terrified green haired one and gave him my phone telling him to call a tow. He took it but looked like I was going to hit him. When he was done he told all of us that it would take over an hour for it to come.

"Well if that's the case I guess I can give you a ride to town." I told them.

"Really that would be fantastic." A strange brunette shouted.

"Ok I'm being nice but I won't deal with that so no shouting. Hey, what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Hinata and that's Kuuga, Kanou, Yukimura, and Takumi." Hinata explained.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Misaki Ayuzawa." I stated.

"Well, Misaki I'm happy I got to meet you and thank you for the ride." The one known as Kuuga stated and he then proceeded to grab my hand. When he did that I proceeded to slap his hand away and push him backwards.

"Listen I'm being kinda nice here so why don't we make a deal ok. I will give you all a ride to town and take you a nice hotel, but you have to stop hitting on me got it." I said while pointing at Kuuga.

"I'll make sure he doesn't and thank you for your kindness." The one the called Takumi stated. I then led them all to the car and started to go to town. The thing is the Takumi guy kept staring at me the entire time, what is he an alien.


End file.
